What Did Nick Say?
by Samsara Dallire
Summary: Nick's bizarre behaviour brings the lab to its knees.


What Did Nick Say?

_Nick Stokes is the byproduct of CBS_

_Idea for story from Radiohead's 'JUST' video._

_Nick's behavior takes a bizarre turn._

_Season 5_

Nick Stokes, Level 3 CSI laid in his bathtub pondering life. The steam from the tub rose up and fogged the mirror.

_No matter how much soap I use, can't get this stink of me._

He took a swig of beer that was sitting invitingly on the side of the tub.

_I'm gonna make the lab pay!!!_

He clasped his hands over his chest and closed his eyes letting the hot water soothe his body, but do nothing for his soul.

The sun was rising over Las Vegas blazing its heat over its inhabitants.

Nick strolled to the front doors of the lab, hands in his jean pockets, sunglasses on, his longish hair disheveled from another hellish shift.

He pushed the glass doors open, looking around then took of his shades. His laugh lines appeared as he looked around the parking lot, taking in its surroundings. He stopped a good six feet away from the front doors.

After he took in his fill, he knelt down on one knee, then the other and then he leaned himself on to one hand and brought the rest of body down.

Lying on one side, his head resting on an outstretched arm across the ground, Nick just laid there.

Warrick strolled through the doors reading some paper work when he tripped over something and flew over it.

He got up and brushed himself off, picked up his paper work, shoved it back into the file folder surveying the grounds to see what the hell he tripped over.

Warrick saw Nick lying in almost a fetal position on the concrete in front of the doors to the Crime Lab.

_What the fuck?_

"Jesus Nick." He said walking over to his prone friend. "Sorry about that, I didn't see you there."

"That's okay." Nick responded quietly-his voice emitting no emotion.

Warrick stared at Nick and then knelt down.

"Are you okay?" The tall, handsome black man said.

"Yes."

"Did you fall?" Warrick scanned around Nick looking for a crack in the sidewalk that led to his fall.

"No I didn't fall. Please leave me alone." Nick sighed.

Warrick studied his friend before concluding, "You've been drinking!!"

"Not today!"

"Then why are you lying here man!!!???" Warrick scolded, "I could have broken my neck and now my paper work is all messed up..aww man." He started to shuffle things back into his folder.

Nick was quiet for a second and then simply responded, "Go away and leave me alone." He stared ahead of him talking as if no one was there.

Feeling a tad guilty, Warrick knelt down and held out his hand to his friend.

"Here. Let me help you up."

"LEAVE.ME.ALONE!!!" Nick growled his eyes growing wide with fright!

Jumping back a bit, the tall man then stood up and thought about his next move.

_Nick has been acting pretty strange lately. I shouldn't be too surprised by this behaviour._

Greg sanders walked out of the lab and tripped over Nick.

"Holy crap!! Sorry about that Nick. Didn't see you there." Greg apologized while still lying on top of Nick.

"Get off me Greg!!!" Nick voice was edged with rage.

Jumping off, albeit a bit slowly, Greg went over to a confused Warrick.

"What's up with him?" He asked brushing his pants off.

"Beats me," shrugged Warrick, "I just came out here and found him like that."

"Look." Nick said, "I really hate to be rude, but will you both just go away and leave me alone."

"Well Nick," Greg knelt down and tried to stare into Nick's stoic face, "We want to help you."

"You can by simply leaving."

The two men stood there confused for a second as a more staff came out, tripped over Nick's body and then stood there wondering why he was simply lying there.

"I saw this in a video once!" chirped Wendy as she stood up and brushed off her white lab coat.

"Yeah! Yeah!" Archie piped, "That Radiohead one, 'Just'!"

"Great video!" Hodges joined in smiling, "I think the guy in the video was saying Down is the new Up."

Wendy and Jacquie laughed.

"As fascinating as I find this conversation, can you all just GO AWAY!!" Nick ordered.

"You know," Wendy smiled, "I think Nick is lacking in some nutritional supplements that could elevate his mood. Maybe he needs to start taking some St. Jon's Wart or something."

"Bach's Flower Remedy works really well I hear." Greg nodded.

"Oh that stuff worked great for my little Jack Russell Terrier," Judy nodded-curly haired head bopping up and down like a puppet, "especially during thunderstorms."

"Okay folks!!" Warrick took charge. "We need to figure out why Nick is lying here. We want to help him don't we?"

They were all silent.

Warrick nodded furiously. "We Want. To Help. Nick. Right" His piercing blue eyes darted about the crowd apprehensively.

They all nodded fast and furious.

Kneeling down, Warrick started again. "Okay Nick, can you tell us why you are lying here? We just want to help."

"I can't tell you why I'm lying here." Nick mumbled.

"He's gone mad!" Judy shook her head.

"I'm not mad. Leave me alone."

Soon Sara, Catherine, Brass and Sofia joined the growing lab crew around Nick.

Brass and Sofia knelt down.

"What's up Nicky?" Brass smiled.

"Nothing is up. Please just let me lie here."

"Afraid we can't do that Nick." Sofia retorted sternly.

"Look Nick," Warrick began, "Just tell us what's wrong. Tell us why you are lying here."

He reached to pet Nick's arm, but remembered the hostile reaction from before and pulled his arm back.

Nick sighed deeply, "Do you really want to know?"

Warrick nodded, "Yes. I do."

"But I can't tell you. It would do no good. Trust me on this." Nick's face grew worried.

"Aww c'mon man!" Warrick pleaded, "Just tell me."

"You really don't want to know Warrick!"

"C'mon it can't be that bad can it?"

Nick's face grew fearful. "Yes it can."

"Nick. Just spill it!" Warrick's voice took on a tone of fear-very unlike the often cool- as-a-refrigerator Vegas man.

Nick swallowed hard.

"What is it Nick!!" Judy shrieked, "Are all we gonna die or something. That's it! Isn't it Nick!!! We are all gonna die!"

Judy started to hyperventilate. Catherine grabbed her and slapped the living daylights out of her.

Sara stared at Catherine amused.

Catherine whispered, "God I've been waiting to do that for six years!!"

Warrick broke into a controlled panic, "What the hell is it Nick that is making you lie here!! What the hell is it!"

"Do you really want to know?"

Nodding Warrick responded, "Yes!"

"I can't do it Warrick. It would be horrible. Absolutely horrible!"

"Spill it!!!!"

"I can't!!!!"

"JUST SAY IT!!

"You really, really want to know?"

"Yeah bro, I do. I do."

"Are you sure you want to know?" Nick's voice was hinging on fear.

"Yeah Nick. We do." Warrick and Greg replied simultaneously.

"Do you all want to know?"

"YES!!!!!!!" The crow shouted.

The dark-haired man gulped, eyes filling with tears, "Okay, I'll tell you. But God help me and God help us all!!!"

Nick took a deep breath and spoke while Warrick leaned over and listened intensely. His eyes growing wide with the information.

Gil Grissom puttered out of the lab, shades over his eyes ready to take his favourite tarantula out for its daily walk.

As he opened the door he came upon a crazy site.

The whole lab was lying on the parking lot grounds in various positions.

He took his glasses off and said loudly, "What the fuck is going on here."

FINI

_Staying true to ending of the original video, I'll leave it up to the readers to figure out what Nick said to the Lab._


End file.
